Majority PAC
'Largest individual donors to: Majority PAC (pro-liberal)' James Simons -- DO NOT SELECT THIS DONOR (APPEARS ON ANOTHER PAGE) *Title, Corporation (link to Bloomberg Businessweek company overview) *Total donated to this Super PAC -- amount *Other PACs donated to: **Name -- amount **Name -- amount *Wikipedia page: Donor Name (link to) *Political motivations: *Muckety Map: Fred Eychaner -- DO NOT SELECT THIS DONOR (APPEARS ON ANOTHER PAGE) *Title, Corporation (link to Bloomberg Businessweek company overview) *Total donated to this Super PAC -- amount *Other PACs donated to: **Name -- amount **Name -- amount *Wikipedia page: Donor Name (link to) *Political motivations: *Muckety Map: David Alameel -- Student Name * *Total donated to this Super PAC-- *Other PACs donated to: *Wikipedia page: *Political motivations: *Muckety Map: Peter Angelos -- Chris Johnson *Attorney, Law Offices of Peter G. Angelos, P.C. Bloomberg Businessweek *Total donated to this Super PAC -- $1.38M *Other PACs donated to: **House Majority PAC -- $300K **Majority PAC -- $575K **Priorities USA Action -- $500K *Wikipedia page: Peter Angelos *Political motivations: Peter G. Angelos is a life-long Democrat, and once part of Baltimore City Council from 1959-1963. He ran for mayor of Baltimore in 1964, though he was unsuccessful. The sixities were a time of disappoint for Angelos. Not only did he not become mayor, but he also ran against Republican Incumbents in the Maryland Legislature and failed all with three attempts. However, the Baltimore trial lawyer and Orioles majority owner, is still fighting against republican takeover. He told the New York Times , "I've never met the president. What's driving me is the need to re-elect the president and a democratic congress. Otherwise, politically, we're going nowhere." *Muckety Map: Win McCormack -- Cali Carter *Publisher, Self-Employed, Bloomberg Business Week Win McCormack Executive Profile *Total donated to this Super PAC -- $775K *Other PACs donated to: **American Bridge 21st Century PAC -- $275K **Majority PAC -- $500K *Wikipedia page: Win McCormack *Political motivations: Win McCormack is clearly a democrat. He is affiiated with many democratic organizations per his own website, winmccormack.com. He is Chair of the Oregon Democratic Party’s President’s Council. He is also a member of the Obama for President Oregon Finance Committee and an Alternate Delegate to the 2008 Democratic National Convention in Denver. McCormack seems to be completely anti-conservatism after partial review of limited resource finding pertaining to his policial agenda. As a self-employed author and publisher, much of his work seems to focus on publishing articles and interviews in regards to the deletion of supposed stereotypical conservatism amongst many republican conservatives according to his site McCormack states in an interview as the interviewee, " A lot of people, including myself, have seen the Bush administration and the kind of conservatives who have populated it as being a departure from traditional conservatism, almost a breed unto itself." I do not see a clear political agenda here. As a self-employed publisher, I feel from the resources available, McCormack has taken a side and contributing to see it succeed. *Muckety Map: Bernard Schwartz -- Valerie Rodriguez *Chairman and CEO, BLS Investments *Total donated to this Super PAC -- $75,000 *Other PACs donated to: **Majority PAC--$200,000 **Majority PAC-- $100,000 *Wikipedia page: Bernard L. Schwartz *Political motivations: Bernard Schwartz is a World War II Veteran and a lifelong democrat. According to NBC News, from 1992 to 1996 he was the largest contributor to the democratic party. *Muckety Map: Haim Saban -- Theresa White *CEO, Saban Entertainment *Total donated to this Super PAC -- 984K *Other PACs donated to: **House Majority PAC -- $326K **Majority PAC -- $326K **Priorities USA Action -- $333K *Wikipedia page: Haim Saban *Political motivations: Haim Saban got involved with politics during the 1990’s when he felt his homeland of Israel didn’t have enough support coming from the U.S. He feels strongly about the fight in Israel, and his support for certain candidates such as Bill Clinton reflect those feelings. Saban has made his view clear on supporting the Democratic Party, in 1998 ranked Saban as a high contributor amongst individual donors. During Clinton’s Presidency he was recognized for being a high valued supporter. "Generosity did not go unrewarded. During the Clinton administration, the entertainment executive served on the President's Export Council, advising the White House on trade issues."[21] In 2004 Hillary Clinton, and good friend of Saban’s spoke up on his behalf, she admires his support to the Middle East and to her foundation’s reconciliation issues. On May 19, 2008, it was reported that Haim Saban had "offered $1 million to the Young Democrats of America during a phone conversation in which he also pressed for the organization's two uncommitted superdelegates to endorse the New York Democrat."[26] Although Saban fully supports the democratic community, he has also donated to the Republican Party. *Muckety Map: